Something In The Water
by ThoseNights
Summary: Abby decides to put this year's tax refund to good use by taking the team on a summer vacation. Multiple pairings ensue. Jenny's alive because she was amazing. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs


**Title: **Something in the water

**Fandom: **NCIS

**Summary:** Abby decides to put this year's tax refund to good use by taking the team on a summer vacation. Multiple pairings ensue. Jenny's alive because she was amazing. Tiva, McAbby, Jibbs.

**Author's Note:** Since it's a bit more weather-appropriate, I've decided to repost this story. So, read and enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing. ______________________________________________________________________

"Tony!" Abby screamed, running up to her fellow NCIS agent to tackle him in a bear hug. He groaned at first then hugged her back.

"Nice to see you too, Abs." Tony sighed and dropped his duffle bag on the ground at his feet. "Where is everyone?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the building behind him. Even this early in the morning, the summer sun reflected off the sidewalk and shined brightly in his eyes. Even the expensive, name-brand sunglasses he wore couldn't mask the power of the rays.

"They're not here yet." Abby shrugged. Both were quiet for a few minutes until Abby started bouncing up and down. "This is going to be great!"

This wasn't how Tony had planned on spending his week of vacation time. Oh no. He was supposed to be at home right now, enjoying the simple luxury of sleeping in. He was supposed to be sitting on his couch, eating cereal in his underwear and watching a James Bond marathon. But instead, he was here, outside NCIS headquarters, waiting for the rest of his team to show up.

Naturally, it was all Abby's idea. This year's tax refund had been a little more than expected, which made it easier to put to good use. Sure, she could have spent it on new lab equipment or a big screen TV, but instead she chose to spend it on a beach vacation for six. Somehow she had found an amazing deal for a few hotel rooms on Virginia beach. That's when it all started. Tony could practically see the wheels in her head churning out a master plan. A plan that sounded so great that there was no way you could say no. The plan was for everyone on Team Gibbs (plus the Director) to drive to Virginia Beach and spend the week soaking up the sun. They would have a weekend to recuperate, then they would have to report back to work on Monday morning.

"Yeah," Tony yawned, "It's going to be a blast." To avoid traffic, Abby thought it would be best for everyone to leave at 0600. Tony, being the procrastinator he is, chose 0500 to pack his bags.

A half-hour passed, bringing McGee and Ziva with it. "Should somebody call Gibbs?" Ziva suggested. Her black tank top and denim cut-offs made it extremely hard for Tony to focus on what she was saying. "Maybe he forgot."

"It's Gibbs." Tony stated, ungluing his eyes from her legs. "He doesn't forget." As if on cue, Gibbs pulled up to the sidewalk in a sleek black SUV.

"I call shotgun!" Tony shouted, running up to the passenger side door.

"Not so fast, DiNozzo." Gibbs emerged from the car wearing a white tee-shirt and faded blue jeans. He walked over to the back of the car and popped open the trunk. Tony paused with his hand on the handle of the door and practically jumped out of his skin when the window rolled down. In the front seat was Director Jenny Shepard, her eyes hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. A ghost of a smirk played at her lips.

"Good morning Agent DiNozzo."

"Morning Director." Tony picked up his duffle bag and placed it in the trunk with the rest of the team's belongings. Everyone stood around the car, not exactly knowing what to do.

"Well are you going to get in or are you just going to stand there?" Gibbs got back into the car and revved the engine.

"After you, Tony." McGee held open one of the rear car doors.

"No, no, Probalicious, I insist. You first." Tony smirked.

"Oh, but it would be rude of me to go first."

"Probie's first." A loud car horn caused the two to stop bickering and all four of the agents to scramble into the car. In the end, it was Ziva and Tony in the third row and Abby and Tim in the back seats.

An hour later, everyone except for Gibbs and Jenny had fallen asleep. Ziva had unconsciously rested her head on Tony's shoulder and he had, in turn, rested his head on hers. McGee and Abby weren't too far apart, either; his head was in her lap and she was leaned back in the seat. Gibbs smirked at the scene in the rearview mirror.

"They are pretty cute when they're not fighting, aren't they?" Jenny smiled.

"Yeah," Gibbs laughed. He glanced over at her. "You can go to sleep, too. We still have a few hours."

"I'm fine," She yawned.

"You're stubborn." Jenny shook her head and smiled.

"Like you're not?" Gibbs scoffed, pretending to be hurt by her comment.

"Me? Stubborn? No." Jenny rolled her eyes and leaned against the window, staring at the other cars passing them by.

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

"This is great!" Tony exclaimed as he stepped out onto the beachfront balcony of his hotel room. Sounds of screaming children and splashing waves floated around him. He removed his aviator sunglasses and leaned against the railing to get a better view of the ocean. Ziva stood beside him, the strong winds blowing her hair in every direction. They shared a smile and continued to stare into the ocean.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Ziva observed, turning away from the wind. Tony tucked his sunglasses into the front of his shirt and squinted against the sun.

"I am, Zee-Vah. I haven't been the the beach in years." Ziva smiled fondly.

"Me either."

The decision to share a room hadn't been their first choice. The room keys had been "randomly" given out by Abby. It really wasn't any surprise that the room pairings were Tony and Ziva, Jenny and Gibbs and Abby and McGee.

"Tony! Ziva!" Abby screamed and tackled both the agents.

"Hi Abby." They answered at the same time.

"Come on!" Abby rand to the hotel room door, dragging her coworkers with her, "We're going down to the water."

"Whoa, Abs, wait." Tony dug his heels to the floor and stopped, "Can't we unpack first?" He gestured to the bags that were stacked on the two queen-sized beds.

"Nope," Abby smiled, "McGee and Gibbs are already down there and waiting for us."

No one really knows how Abby had convinced Gibbs to go. Some say she bribed him. Others say it's because she's his favorite.

"What about the director?" Ziva struggled to remove her wrist from Abby's grasp.

"You go tell her to come on. And when you get fired, don't say I didn't warn you." Abby tapped her foot impatiently while Tony locked up his wallet and watch in the hotel room safe. "Are you ready yet?" Tony stuck his tongue out at her. She returned the gesture, along with the "bird".

"I work with a bunch of five year olds," Ziva muttered, managing to escape Abby's death-grip and grab her towel.

"Augh!" Tony jumped as the burning-hot sand hit his bare feet. "You didn't tell me it was hot!"

"That's usually what happens when sand sits in the sun all day, Tony." Abby and Ziva laughed.

"I know that," Tony grumbled. Spotting the rest of the crew, the three ran the rest of the way across the beach.

"Hey boss. McGeek." Tony greeted. Gibbs shook out his wet hair and wiped off his face on a towel.

"Water's great, DiNozzo. Hop in," He commented, sitting in the sand and chugging a bottle of water.

"Geez McSunburn, you're as red as a lobster," McGee groaned and reached for a bottle of sunscreen.

"Tony, can you get my back?" Ziva handed Tony the sunscreen. She had stripped down to her bathing suit- a simple, black bikini that showed off all her curves beautifully. "And can you get your jaw off the floor?"

Tony shook his head and began rubbing the lotion on her back. "I can't help myself," He whispered in her ear. Smiling, she took his hand and lead him to the water.

"Oh really?" A suggestive smirk danced at her lips. She leaned up, almost as if she was going to kiss him. Instead she whispered, "Catch me," and dived into the water, swimming off without him. Tony stood, dumbfounded, in the sand. He shrugged out of his tee-shirt and dove in after her.

"My plan is working, McGee!" Abby cried, noticing her fellow NCIS agent slashing each other in the water. She slapped him several times to get his attention.

"Ow! Abby! I can see them just fine." McGee brushed off some sand on his arms. "Wait, what plan?"

Abby smiled evilly, "Operation: Get-Ziva-And-Tony-Together." McGee groaned.

"Abby, don't get involved. If it's meant to be, then it will be." Abby laughed.

"Oh poor, innocent, McGee. You have no idea what's yet to come."

**So, I hope you liked the beginning. Sorry it's short. Review!**


End file.
